


Afterword

by FleetSparrow



Category: Sherlock Holmes Series - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Diary entries and a letter left over from after the death of one Professor James Moriarty.
Relationships: James Moriarty & Athelney Jones, Sherlock Holmes & James Moriarty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Villain of My Own Story Exchange 2020





	Afterword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonderwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwrites/gifts).



_The private journals of Professor James Moriarty, pieced together from burned fragments by officials after the death of the same such man:_

The scandal of my professorship was most… The impudence of young men… but alas, shall no longer have hold of me.

….

In Sherlock Holmes, I have found a worthy, if somewhat naive adversary. He must be in rare form to meet my mathematical mind. However, if the stories his companion writes are true, then I may have little to fear from him. He assigns me importance that, while flattering, I do not think is warranted. But he is one to keep an eye on.

….

The Reichenbach Falls incident proved most useful to me. One nemesis was gone. Though my worst were yet to be dealt with, at least I had a plan.

….

When one is in the world of crime, there are few friends to be had. There are even fewer whom one can trust. To be sure, in spite of what I had to do, I count the late Athelney Jones as one of them. We were, of course, on different sides of the law, but in those last days when I knew him, he was, indeed, a true, if unwitting, friend. I wish no harsh judgement upon him, as I’m sure, that had he any inclination of who I was before that fatal moment, he would have arrested me without a second thought.

….

_A missive for Mr Sherlock Holmes, written in a code for his eyes only, found translated among the great man's possessions:_

My dear Holmes,

You know by now, I am sure, of my return, as I know about your own imminent one. Miraculous, to be sure, that we both survived the Falls. To the world, at least. You and I are well-matched in the art of deception. However, I will not be here to see you when you do decide to return to London.

You will discover, when you do choose to return, that I have left a tremendous body count in my wake. However, it is not one as bloody nor worse than that of those Americans who believed that they could end my empire so easily. But we are gentlemen, you and I. We do so despise the works of unnecessary violence. Where you shall begin again, I do not know, but I shall start my work anew in this brave new world of our former colonies that has been so helpfully been left open for me.

I am, of course, leaving you this letter, and perhaps, should I fall to my end before yours, you will learn what I went through during the time that you were missing. But that is for another time and place.

Should you ever come to America, perhaps we shall play our game again, though, in all honesty, I hope our paths never cross again. For both our sakes. I, for one, do not wish to fake my own death again.

Yours,

Professor James Moriarty


End file.
